


Blood Bond

by wormingbook



Series: Taste [3]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, ENHYPEN Ensemble - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, sexual themes but not too explicit, vampire!Sunghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormingbook/pseuds/wormingbook
Summary: Jungwon is too awake for this.Sunghoon has gotten up from the tub without saying a word. The bathroom smells like blood, sweat and... definitely not tears.//The last installment of the Taste series. Enjoy!
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Yang Jungwon
Series: Taste [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159418
Comments: 24
Kudos: 79





	Blood Bond

[Jungwon]

  
Jungwon is too awake for this. 

Sunghoon has gotten up from the tub without saying a word. The bathroom smells like blood, sweat and... definitely not tears.

Jungwon stares at the white substance on his thighs, an evidence of his hyung's release. He's torn between feeling horrified, guilty, or embarrassed. Why is he awake anyway? Didn't he pass out last time?

"Can you stand?" 

Jungwon jolts at the sudden voice and turns to look at the older who has now retrieved the first aid box. The latter refuses to meet his eyes.

"Um, can we take a bathe first?" Jungwon asks and then winces at his choice of words. He didn't mean to insinuate that they'll take a bathe _together_. But his shorts are really, really uncomfortable right now. "I mean—"

"Let me clean the wound first to avoid infection and then we can take a bathe," Sunghoon answers. "Let me just..." the older trails off and then grabs a few wipes from the box. He crouches and wordlessly wipes Jungwon's thighs, his face red.

Jungwon turns away and swallows.

When Sunghoon is done, he motions for the younger to sit on the rim of the tub so he can properly disinfect his wound and clean the tub at the same time. Jungwon agrees and tries to stand but his legs are weak and wobbly. He tries to crawl out instead but the older shakes his head.

"I'll lift you."

"Huh?" 

They stare at each other for a few moments before simultaneously looking away, faces warm. Jungwon loves his hyung but he's anxious about getting too close with him right now.

Unfortunately, when Jungwon tries again, he almost slipped and bashed his head against the tiles so Sunghoon did end up lifting him bridal style and then depositing him to sit at the rim of the tub.

Jungwon finds out that his body seems weaker than usual and that he almost can't keep his balance. It's like his body is too tired but his mind is too awake.

Sunghoon lets the water run in the tub and adds powdered soap before draining them. When he deems the tub to be clean enough, he turns his attention to Jungwon.

The older kneels on the tiles in front of Jungwon and examines the wounds. There are only two holes but it's relatively bigger and deeper than the four pinpricks on Jungwon's neck before. 

Jungwon waits for the older to start dabbing it with antiseptic but his hyung is just staring at them. Few moments pass and Jungwon realizes the wound is still bleeding slightly and has only starts clotting.

He mentally groans. He's too, too awake for this. If he's half-asleep, he wouldn't mind letting the older lick it clean like before. But now, he's afraid what will be his reaction if Sunghoon will lick it. The last thing he needs is to be turned on while his hyung is kneeling in front of him.

... Why was he turned on anyway?

Jungwon shakes his head. He doesn't need to think about that right now. Or maybe ever.

"Sunghoon-hyung?" He calls and the older blinks.

"Sorry, yeah," the older licks his lips before taking a cotton ball and dousing it with alcohol.

Jungwon presses his lips together and feels sadness tugging on his heart while staring at the older. He scrunches his face before sighing heavily.

"Hyung, do you want to clean the blood first?" He asks tentatively. Sunghoon looks up at him, startled at the question. Jungwon looks away. "I mean, if you like. It's just that, isn't it a waste? Not a waste, I mean, just that—" _Yang Jungwon, stop talking already_ "—last time you asked if... you know—"

Jungwon finally shuts his mouth when Sunghoon places a hand on his knee. He purses his lips.

"Thank you," the older says without looking at him but with a small smile. "Do you mind if I... um, it's hard to reach."

Jungwon's face falls when he realizes that the wound is on the inside of his upper thigh. He suddenly feels dizzy.

"So—"

"Can I—"

They look to each other.

And looks away.

Jungwon sighs. His head is hurting. He just wants to get this over with and sleep on his bed and not wake up until next month.

With that in mind, he slowly lifts his left leg and places it on his hyung's shoulder. Sunghoon understands and helps him arrange it over his shoulder.

...Now would be a good time to pass out.

  
[Sunghoon]

  
Sunghoon, as a former athlete and now an idol, has learned to keep his mind clear and focused before he starts performing. It's a kind of defense mechanism to stop any negative thoughts while performing and to just focus on the task at hand.

That's what he's doing right now. He's been keeping his mind blank and refusing to think about anything that has happened for the past thirty-or-so minutes. Of course it's hard to keep it up with the younger right in front of him but he never lets his mind stray too deep. The imaginary leash is now back at his hand, wound tightly around his fists. Although it's too late. The damage is done. He can't believe how far he let himself fall. And he dragged his leader with him.

Sunghoon mentally shakes his head and wordlessly arranges Jungwon's leg so it will not slip. He doesn't want to think about how smooth the younger's leg is in his grip or how pretty they looked earlier tainted with blood and—

_Park Sunghoon, stop._

He takes a deep breath and focuses on the wound. His mouth waters at the sight and he almost emits a contented sigh.

"Hyung, no teeth," Jungwon reminds him and the mere voice of the younger is enough to keep his blood going.

Sunghoon shakes his head and leans in, lapping at the wound immediately. He's afraid that if he takes too much time, his mouth will start wandering again and suck bruises on the pale skin.

Above him, Jungwon places a hand on the older's shoulder, squeezing. Sunghoon closes his eyes and moans softly. He tastes the lingering pleasure on the blood, hot white and blinding. Sunghoon pulls away, feeling his body reacting immediately, and buries his face on the meat of the younger's thigh, panting lightly. This is probably how the younger tasted when he came earlier. Sunghoon wasn't able to taste him at his peak because he wanted to see the younger's face contort with pleasure under his hand. He wasn't disappointed. The visual was enough to make him momentarily forget about blood and chase his own release instead.

"Hyung? Are you okay?"

The concern in the younger's voice made Sunghoon flush with shame. Jungwon is concerned about him and here he was fantasizing about him.

"I'm fine. Give me a minute," he breathes into the younger's thigh. He counts up to twenty.

Steeling himself, he pulls away and puts his mouth over the wound again. He squeezes his eyes shut at the taste. The blood was too little. He tongues at the wound, hoping to somehow reopen it.

He isn't disappointed. He tastes a fresh dollop of blood.

Jungwon tastes like anxiety and dread. Sunghoon pulls away and looks up at him. The younger is breathing in and out slowly, eyes shut. When the latter notices that he's no longer licking him, he opens his eyes and looks down on him.

"...Done?" The younger asks, relief evident on his voice. Sunghoon swallows and nods in shame, watching as a droplet of fresh blood drips from the wound to the skin of the younger's thigh.

He lowers Jungwon's leg and picks up the cotton ball again. Why is he so selfish? It's obvious that the younger did not enjoy it.

_Well you know how you can make him enjoy it._

Sunghoon grits his teeth at the thought. Of course it shouldn't be enjoyable. What is he even thinking.

_Keep telling yourself that. You might believe it someday._

Jungwon's face twisted in pleasure flashes through his mind and he shuts his eyes close, taking a deep breath.

He opens his eyes and starts cleaning the wound with the soaked cotton ball, silently grieving the sight of the wasted blood. Above him, Jungwon hisses whenever he touches the wound but stays silent otherwise. Sunghoon pats his knee in comfort everytime but makes sure his hand won't have a mind of its own and wanders unnecessarily.

After awhile, Sunghoon stands and gets rid of the bloodied cottons and wipes and returns the first aid box. Jungwon is still perched on the tub, waiting for him.

Sunghoon has no idea what to do next. They both agreed to shower. He's just not sure if the younger meant showering together or if one of them would be in the stall and the other on the tub.

"Jungwonie?"

"Hm?" 

Sunghoon swallows. How he wish he can stay as cool and collected like the younger despite what happened earlier.

"Where do you wanna—I mean, shower or the tub?" He asks, willing himself not to blush but failing miserably. He's too full of blood to not blush.

"It'll take a long time if we soak in the tub, right? Let's just shower."

_We._

Sunghoon chokes on nothing and starts coughing. Jungwon, on the other hand, notices the implications behind his own words and flushes in embarrassment, looking away. When Sunghoon stops coughing, the younger speaks again.

"I mean... We can just share to make it quick? And um, I really need help, hyung. I can't stand..." Jungwon mutters, head hung low.

Sunghoon blinks. This is one of the rare times the younger has expressed needing help. It's a once in a blue moon occurrence and is a running joke between the members although they're all secretly worried when their leader doesn't ask help.

"If you don't want to, it's fine—"

"No! I mean, I'll be glad to help," Sunghoon answers immediately. The younger looks relieved. "Let me just grab our things. I'll be back."

Sunghoon exits the bathroom to retrieve their respective towels and fresh pyjamas. He uses the opportunity to wrap his head around the fact that he'll be showering with the younger in a single stall and calm himself. 

It's not working.

When he comes back, Jungwon looks like he's almost dozing off from where he's still sitting on the rim of the tub. He's shivering.

"Sorry if I took long," Sunghoon says and approaches the younger.

"It's fine... It just gotten cold all of a sudden," Jungwon says. 

He approaches the younger but hesitates. He doesn't know where he can touch. Jungwon senses his hesitations and lets out a short laugh.

"Hyung, don't be shy now. I'm really cold."

Sunghoon suddenly remembers what the younger told him before he agreed to biting him. 

_'I can take care of myself but more than that, I trust you to take care of me, too.'_

Sunghoon readies himself and gingerly places both his hands on Jungwon's shoulders. The latter sighs at the heat. 

"I'll carry you, okay?" He asks to which the younger nods in agreement. Sunghoon lowers himself and slips one arm under Jungwon's knees and the other around his waist. The latter immediately wraps both arms around the older's neck. It's warm where their skins are touching.

When Sunghoon straightens, their faces are too close. He suddenly remembers how he just went and lick the younger's lip without thinking. It was the beginning of a disaster. He looks away immediately and proceeds to the shower stall.

Sunghoon turns on the hot shower to the fullest before standing directly under the spray and setting the younger down. Jungwon immediately leans against wall and lets out a contented sigh at the heat.

"Too hot?" Sunghoon asks. Jungwon looks up at him, confused. He bends down a little and whispers on the younger's ear. "Is it too hot?"

"I-It's fine."

They go quiet once again, neither of them moving.

Finally, Jungwon sighs.

"I don't know about you but I don't shower with clothes on. And my shorts are uncomfortable," the younger says.

If Sunghoon's face is red, it's because of the hot water.

"Yeah. Okay. Okay."

He feels like an idiot.

"Do you need help?" Sunghoon asks before he can stop himself.

_Park Sunghoon, god dammit, shut up._

Jungwon looks up at him, surprised.

"No, you do not. Sorry, ignore me," Sunghoon answers his own question and turns his back to the younger.

Being a vampire apparently makes someone an idiot. It should come with a warning label.

He feels Jungwon moving behind and him and hears him discard the wet fabric outside with a _plop_. They probably should've showered with cold water. Maybe he should let the younger finish first while he stands here like a statue—

Sunghoon flinches so hard when Jungwon places his hand on Sunghoon's naked back.

"Sorry, lost my balance," the youngers says and turns off the shower. "Grandmother told me to save water. Anyway hyung, can you pass me the shampoo?"

Sunghoon will think about Jungwon's grandmother from now on.

 _Oh god, what has he done to her grandson?_ He wouldn't be able to look at her in the eyes...

"Hyung, did you fell asleep?" Jungwon asks and leans towards him to take a peek of his face. "Do vampires sleep while standing?"

Sunghoon half turns to him and stares at Jungwon's face. His hair has gotten long and they fall prettily around his face. Sunghoon sighs. There should be a limit to the younger's cuteness.

Jungwon's face suddenly flushes red and he pushes Sunghoon's face forward so the latter is no longer staring at him.

"Hyung, take off your pants. I'm embarrassed being naked alone," the younger suddenly says and Sunghoon shuts his eyes.

That sounds wrong on so many levels.

"Hyung," Jungwon whines.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Sunghoon says and mutters a quick prayer to not embarrassed himself any more than he did before taking off his pants.

He turns back to facing Jungwon because it's embarrassing to be naked with his back turned. He expected the younger to be looking at anywhere except at him but the latter is openly staring.

Sunghoon immediately drags the younger's chin up, face flaming.

"Don't stare," he mutters, flustered.

"Sorry. You're so pale."

They go quiet after that with Sunghoon handing the younger the shampoo on the shelf. It's his own shampoo since he didn't know which one is Jungwon's when he grabbed their things.

The air is heavy and tense between them and neither of them are speaking or looking at each other. Sunghoon feels like he's being choked with the silence but he prefers it than speaking to the younger.

Unfortunately, Jungwon doesn't have the same idea.

"Hyung?"

Sunghoon jolts at the sudden voice cutting through the silence. He stops shampooing his hair and looks down on the younger.

"Um," Jungwon says and then looks away. He opens his mouth and then closes it again, seeming to think about it.

Panic seizes Sunghoon. He doesn't want to talk about anything that has happened in the past hour. He doesn't even want to think about it, much more talk about it _with_ Jungwon while they're both naked in a closed space. It's the last thing he'll ever want.

"What—"

"No," Sunghoon objects, cutting off the younger. Jungwon looks up at him, one brow arched. "No," he repeats, his face red. "Let's not talk about it. Please."

The younger looks confused for a moment but then realization dawns on him and his face flushes in embarrassment, a horrified look on his face.

"I'm not going to talk about _it!_ "

Sunghoon blinks. 

"No?" He asks just to be sure.

"No. We're not talking about that—" the younger cuts himself off with a frustrated groan. "We're not talking about that ever," Jungwon repeats with an equally red face, not meeting his eyes and furiously lathering himself with soap.

Great. Now they're both thinking about it.

_Way to go._

"It's just a spur of the moment thing," Jungwon says after a while. Sunghoon stops applying soap and blinks owlishly at him.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about it, Jungwon-ah," he says through gritted teeth. If the younger won't stop like the stubborn person that he is, Sunghoon will be forced to turn on the cold water for the sake of his sanity.

"Well now I can't stop thinking about it. And I'm just—I'm just saying that, that we don't need to have _that_ hanging over our heads. It's a natural reaction. We're both teenagers and—"

"You don't have to make excuses for me. I know I messed up," Sunghoon says with finality and reaches around the younger to turn on the hot shower. 

"Well I'm definitely the one who opened my mouth and told you I'm hard so I don't know about that."

Jesus Christ, this kid—

The words trigger the events of the past hour, replaying in his memories and flashing before his eyes. He can almost hear his own name being moaned brokenly by the younger, can almost taste the sweat on the younger's cheek as he gasped onto it and pump his—

Sunghoon switches the water to cold and glare down at Jungwon, willing himself to calm down. The younger flinches at the sudden change of the temperature but keeps his mouth shut smartly, looking away.

When Sunghoon deems himself calm enough, he slowly switches to warm and then to hot. He rubs his hair to get rid of the foam and Jungwon follows suit. He needs to get out of here before he does something stupid. 

Now clean, Sunghoon turns off the shower and opens the shower stall, letting out steam. He grabs both of their towels and places one on Jungwon's head. 

They dry themselves silently but the younger's last sentence still hangs heavily in the air between them. Sunghoon dresses himself quickly and exits the shower first to grab a plaster from the first aid box. He looks back at the younger but Jungwon is still leaning against the shower wall. Sunghoon walks back in and carefully carries the younger, letting him sit on the rim of the tub again.

Jungwon is wearing and oversized T-shirt and boxer shorts. His hair hangs low around his head, covering his eyes. Sunghoon crouches in front of him and reaches for his wounded leg, putting it over his knee. He slowly bunches up the younger's short, careful not to touch the wound and then applies the plaster.

Finished, Sunghoon stands up and throws the cover of the plaster. He just wants to lie on his bed and forget about all this. He picks up their scattered, discarded clothes and puts them in his own hamper, mentally promising himself to wash those as soon as possible since they're already wet.

  
[Jungwon]

  
Jungwon should learn how to keep his mouth shut. He's sharp-tongued and he knows that. Now his last words were still echoing in the air between him and the older. He honestly has no idea why he said that. 

...Okay so he actually does. He just didn't think it through so he ended up saying what he was thinking at the time.

Jungwon knows that Sunghoon thinks all of this is his fault. He's probably thinking that because he's the older one, it should be his responsibility to stop or what. He was annoyed at the thought. His hyung shouldn't have to beat himself up with what happened _alone_. Jungwon's at fault, too.

If he actually thinks about it (he's been avoiding thinking about it), he was the one who should be sober between the two of them. Jungwon knows the older succumbs to his instincts before biting him and also gets high on blood afterwards (which makes him ridiculously touchy) so he should be the one on the lookout for both of them.

He got turned on instead and whined until the elder relented. It was technically his fault. 

Jungwon doesn't want to think about it, much less talk about it with the older. If he can avoid it, he will. However, he can already tell that Sunghoon will avoid him like the plague the moment they're back in bed and will probably refuse to drink his blood ever. Jungwon just wants to lie down and forget about all this but he knows that's irresponsible. He also can't wait until tomorrow (or later) because everyone will be in their business. Heeseung won't let them slide the second time if he thinks they're fighting again and will probably call an emergency meeting.

It already sounds like a hassle.

Jungwon watches as Sunghoon picks up their clothes and puts them in his hamper. He waits until the older is in front of him before taking ahold of the older's wrist. Sunghoon looks surprised and wary.

"Hyung. Let's talk about what happened," Jungwon says. The older shuts his eyes and groans softly. "It's not..." swallow "It's not easy for the both of us to talk about it but we need to."

They barely started but Jungwon's face is already heating up.

"Why are you such a leader?" Sunghoon mutters to himself but the younger heard it, nonetheless.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Both."

Jungwon sighs. 

"We can't just sweep this one under the rug. And hyung, I can tell that you're gonna avoid me." 

Sunghoon stays quiet, not looking at him. Jungwon slides his hand so he's holding the older's own hand instead of his wrist. 

"I don't really want to talk about it, Jungwon-ah. But I can promise you that I won't avoid you."

"Promise me that you'll still drink my blood next month or whenever you need it," Jungwon says to which Sunghoon heaves a heavy sigh at.

"Aren't you afraid of a repeat?" The older asks in a tired voice. "The consequences seems to be worse each time."

Jungwon quiets down at the question. His hyung is right. But is there really another option? They can tell the members and...

The thought of his hyung drinking from another person doesn't sit right with Jungwon. His stomach churns just from imagining it.

"I can live with it," he answers after a long while and it's true. "Can you?"

"You're only 17, Jungwon-ah. We shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have allowed it," Sunghoon runs his free hand on his hair in frustration.

"I'm _already_ 17, hyung. I should've known better. But to be fair, you were still high on blood—"

"Not that excuse aga—"

"Well it's not like you'll get me off sober."

Silence ensues.

Yep. Jungwon should _really_ learn to keep his mouth shut. Sunghoon sighs before kneeling in front of him, his free hand cupping the younger's face. Jungwon got nervous for a second because what if his hyung will prove him wrong by _actually_ getting him off?

He will pass out.

But the older just releases his hand from Jungwon's own and uses it to sweep the latter's wet hair off his forehead before planting a soft kiss on it.

"Let's go to bed, Jungwonie," the older whispers to him, his breath fanning the younger's face.

Jungwon swallows before nodding. Maybe this talk can wait in the morning.

  
[Sunghoon]

  
They don't talk about it in the morning. 

Their schedule is miraculously canceled because of heavy rainfall but they are expected to be in the office at 3pm to discuss their songs. Their leader received the message earlier at 8am so they all went back to sleep.

Right now, it's already 11am and they're eating late breakfast ("it's called brunch", Sunoo insisted). Jay and Ni-ki teamed up in making bungeoppang and everyone got a little crazy with the filling. Jungwon and Heeseung wanted to put cooked bacons and Sunoo scolded them about playing with food although they almost convinced Jay to do it with the power of Jungwon's cute face. Sunghoon sided with Sunoo about playing with food and now they're peacefully eating red-bean filling bungeoppang. (Sunghoon heard Jungwon whispering to Ni-ki to let him borrow the pan someday when Sunghoon and Sunoo are not around.) (He ignored it.)

"I'm just realizing..." Jay suddenly says in a wistful tone and everyone turns to him. Jay pauses to chew his food and everyone is just staring at him, waiting.

"Spit it out!" Sunghoon and Jake says, impatient. Sunoo and Jungwon laughs as Jay exaggeratedly chews his food faster. Heeseung said something but nobody understands because his mouth is full. 

"Hyung, just swallow your food," Sunoo pats Heeseung's back. Ni-ki just continues eating, unbothered.

"I'm saying, I just realized that we probably won't get any girlfriends until we're, like, very old," Jay says.

Everyone goes quiet and Heeseung chokes on his food. Sunghoon stops chewing and slides his glass of water to their eldest.

"We could date and hide it, though," Ni-ki pipes in and everyone turns to him in horror.

"Be quiet," Sunoo points to Ni-ki.

"Jay, go back to sleep," Sunghoon says and continues eating. And here he thought Jay is actually gonna say something meaningful.

"Isn't it like a given already, considering the career we chose?" Jake asks and Jungwon hums _'given or taken'_ under his breath. Sunghoon meets his eyes and the younger gives him his signature teasing smirk.

Sunghoon looks away.

So much for promising not to avoid Jungwon.

"Yes, it is. I just realized that I'll probably won't have my first kiss until I'm like... wait, what age do idols usually retire?"

Everyone, save for Ni-ki and Jay, chokes on their food at the latter's statement.

"Jay-ya, what has gotten into you?" Jake.

"Suddenly?" Sunoo.

"Since we're already talking about this, I just got curious..." their eldest starts and all Sunghoon could think about is _no, no, no, not this, anything but this._

He was lying in bed last night (hours ago) when he realized he was probably Jungwon's first kiss. He half hoped he isn't (Jungwon is attractive so it wouldn't be a surprise) and confusingly half hoped that he is (he has nothing to say). But Jay is also handsome and he hasn't had a girlfriend or his first kiss yet so Sunghoon is leaning more on the latter.

"...has any of you ever had their first kiss?" Heeseung continues. Sunghoon groans. Jungwon is sitting right across from him and is not talking, shoulders hunched up and nibbling on his food. Now Sunghoon's 100% sure he is the younger's first kiss.

...He shouldn't be so enthusiastic about it.

"Aside from Jay because he broadcasted it, unprovoked, during I-Land," Jake teases. Jay buries his face on his palms.

"Please don't remind me, Sim Jaeyun," is Jay's muffled answer.

"Why are we talking about this? Can we talk about something else?" Ni-ki whines in embarrassment but their eldest just shush him. 

"So no for Jay, obviously. How about you, Sunoo-ya?" Heeseung asks to which Sunoo quickly shakes his head while scowling and pouting a little. Sunghoon would've tease him if he wasn't so nervous himself. "Jake?"

"No girlfriend but I've kissed someone before. Just a peck though," Jake answers. Sunghoon already knows the story. He and Jake has already breached this topic before.

"Really? When?"

"Erm, it was just a school party. Let's move on. It's embarrassing. How about you, hyung?" Jake returns to Heeseung.

Heeseung shakes his head surprisingly. Even Ni-ki looked intrigued.

"Really?!" Jay half asks, half screams. Sunghoon can't tell if he's horrified or relieved.

"Really. Too focused on training. Especially after TXT debuted. Didn't really have other friends aside from some classmates and trainees," Heeseung explained. "Ni-ki, no, right?"

"I will be upset if Ni-ki says yes," Jay mutters and Heeseung agrees. Ni-ki shakes his head to their reliefs.

Sunghoon is worried because Jungwon is not reacting at all. He will definitely be caught by the members.

"Ice Prince?" Their eldest teases.

"Eyy, I won't believe you if you'll say no," Sunoo says. 

"I've never had a girlfriend, too, but I, um, kissed someone before. Well it was for skating and I was supposed to express romance but I have no idea how. This girl, also a figure skater, offers to kiss me since she has no idea about romance, too. I agreed. So. Yeah. That's it. Stop staring at me, y'all," Sunghoon says in a rush, flustered under the attention.

"Tongue?" Heeseung asks and Sunghoon throws a piece of bread at him. Jungwon starts coughing.

"Yah Yang Jungwon, are you blushing?!" Sunoo asks in disbelief. Sunghoon mentally groans.

"No, I'm not," Jungwon answers, very much blushing.

"Leave him alone," Sunghoon tries but he can also feel his face warming. This is all Jay's fault.

"No fair! Heeseung-hyung asked me too!" Ni-ki protested. How is he suddenly into this?

"Please tell me you just choked on your food and not because you already had a first kiss," Jay says.

"Erm..." Jungwon says and meets Sunghoon's eyes. 

The silence lasted 3 seconds before everyone's talking at the same time.

"YANG JUNGWON?!" Jay.

"With tounge?!" Heeseung. Sunghoon is very much tempted to reach over and hit him.

"Wait, really? Noooo, Jungwonieeee," Jake. Now Sunghoon feels worse.

"Oh. My. God. Really??" Sunoo. Gasp. "Wait, REALLY?! BUT YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN ME!"

"HYUNG?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ni-ki.

Jungwon closes his eyes and purses his lips as the olders shake him.

"Everybody, calm down," Sunghoon once again tries. Jake turns to him, horrified and dramatic.

"How are you okay with this?" Jake whispers and Sunghoon sighs.

"Okay, calm down. Calm down. Let's hear what he has to say," Heeseung says dramatically and everyone pipes down. Sunghoon purses his lips because he's been trying to do that.

"I have nothing to say," Jungwon answers.

"But tongue?"

"Stop with that question already, hyung!" Both Sunghoon and Jungwon yells.

"That's a yes!" Heeseung proclaims and Jake and Jay falls into another _noooo_ while Ni-ki bursts into another laughing fit.

"Yang Jungwon," Sunoo says in awe, clapping slowly.

"Jungwon-hyung, tell us more!" Ni-ki demands, wiping his tears. Sunghoon has no idea how this is funny to him. Their maknae is really built differently.

"I've got nothing to say. It was rushed and surprising," Jungwon answers, avoiding anybody's eyes while wringing his hands.

"Was it good, at least?" Jake asks.

Sunghoon wants to pass out. For the first time since he met his friend, he wanted to hit him.

"What kind of question is that, hyung?" Jungwon flushes and tries to evade the question. Sunghoon would be lying if he said he wasn't curious.

"C'mon. Just yes or no!" Sunoo says excitedly.

"... Well I've got nothing to compare. That's just it."

Sunghoon isn't disappointed. He really isn't.

"Well, in your own opinion. Was it good?" Jake presses.

"Do you even like this person?" Jay follows up.

"Um," Jungwon meets his eyes for a quick second before looking away. "I like the person just fine. The... It was good. If not rushed. But um, the tongue is kinda ticklish."

Sunghoon pretends he picks something up from the floor to hide his flaming face. The rest of Enhypen stands up and choruses a very loud _'OHHHHHHHH!'_ with Heeseung and Ni-ki swiping imaginary cash from their hands.

"Winner: Yang Jungwon!" Heeseung announces like the crackhead that he is.

Jungwon looks like he just lost 7 years of his life.

"Let's clean up now," their leader says but no one is listening. He sighs heavily. Sunghoon meets his eyes and this time, the younger averts his gaze first.

In a form of apology, Sunghoon starts stacking up their used plates until everyone finally notices and helps. They still didn't stop teasing their poor leader.

  
[Jungwon]

  
He's the one who wanted Sunghoon to not avoid him. Now Jungwon's the one avoiding him instead. For some reason, the older is trying to seek him out alone and it's making Jungwon nervous so he's been fluttering around the dorm as to not run into the older.

Now though, it's nearly 3pm so their manager has come by to make sure they're all prepared and fetch them. Jungwon sits in between Heeseung and Jay and rests his head on the latter's shoulder. He's just thankful that their manager is around or else his members would still be teasing him.

When they arrived at the office, they dicussed the songs because there are changes, apparently, although their producer assures that they'll still be in schedule. He and Heeseung are isolated so they can re-record certain parts while the rest familiarize themselves with the changes both in the song and in the choreography.

He and Heeseung finished by 6:45pm and one of their managers told them that the others already went home. Heeseung followed after a quick goodbye with Jungwon since he still have a meeting with their managers.

Jungwon is dozing off on the way home by 9pm. He already ate with the managers that's why his stay got extended. Their driver dropped him off and accompanied him to their door. After saying his thanks and his goobyes, he finally goes inside.

Ni-ki, Heeseung, and Jake are playing video games in the living room while Sunoo sleeps on the couch, still holding his phone and a facial mask on. Jay is predictably asleep already. Sunghoon is nowhere to be found but Jungwon is too tired to worry about his whereabouts.

"We have a schedule tomorrow at 10, don't stay up too late," he says to the trio that are still playing and ushered Sunoo to their bedroom after disposing the latter's facial mask. "Sunoo-hyung, which bed?" He asks the older. Sunoo usually sleeps on his own bed but sometimes on Ni-ki's bed, too.

Sunoo is practically asleep already while standing up so Jungwon gently coaxes him awake.

"'nywhere," the older mumbles. "Or with you."

He smiles in amusement at the older and then half drag him to Jungwon's own bed. He hasn't slept with anyone in a while (the last one was on Ni-ki's birthday) because he's not really comfortable but sleeping with Sunoo is actually fine because Sunoo doesn't take up that much space.

After depositing the older on his bed, he goes into the restroom to wash up. And promptly runs into Sunghoon.

"Ah, sorry," Jungwon apologizes and heads for the restroom door immediately, not meeting the older's eyes.

"Wait, Jungwon-ah."

Jungwon bites his lip before composing himself and turning to the older with an innocent, "Yes?"

"Have you eaten already?"

"Ah... Yes. You?"

"Yeah..."

Silence. What even is this conversation.

"Umm, I'm just gonna wash—"

"Actually, I need to talk to you," Sunghoon says and pushes Jungwon inside the restroom, locking the door.

Jungwon immediately gets worried. Is the older hungry? Did something happen?

"Are you okay?" He asks. Sunghoon blinks at him before nodding.

"I...I'm fine. It's just that... Um," the older rubs his neck, abashed and not looking at him in the eyes. Something clicked in Jungwon's head and he suddenly has an inkling as to what his hyung is gonna say and a huge part of him wants to beg the older to not say it.

He stops himself, however, and keeps quiet.

"I'm sorry about, um, kissing you. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry if it sucks," Sunghoon apologizes and bows shortly.

Jungwon guessed right. It is about _that_.

"Um, hyung, you don't have to do that. It's fine. Um, I don't really think first kisses are very relevant, anyway. And it didn't suck. So..."

Sunghoon straightens and runs a nervous hand on his hair, biting his lip. He's silent and it's making Jungwon fidgety.

Finally, he looks at Jungwon.

"Can I make it up to you?"

"Ah... eh?" Jungwon asks dumbly. He isn't sure if he understood that right because no way that the older is suggesting to—

"I mean, um, kiss you properly? Because the first one was rushed and since I basically stole that from you, the least I can do is at least do it properly, right? It's awful if you think about your first kiss like that so I've been thinking maybe I should redo it? Or is this a bad idea? Wait, this is a bad idea. Right? Please say something I'm so nervous right now," Sunghoon blabbers.

Jungwon blinks.

"You... want to kiss me again?"

"... Yep. I can't sleep knowing I stole your first kiss and it wasn't even good," Sunghoon answers, the tips of his ears red.

"I didn't say it was bad," Jungwon admits, his own face flushing.

"You said it was rushed."

"Yes. But not bad. So. You don't have to... you know."

What in the living hell is going on?

"Um, I see. Okay."

Why does Sunghoon looks so disappointed? Did he really expect Jungwon to agree? Jungwon mentally groans. He's so weak for his hyung's kicked puppy face.

He shouldn't. He really shouldn't. But the older is still loitering around, not going anywhere. And Jungwon's curiosity peaked. How will the older make it up to him?

 _Jungwon, don't_.

"Okay. Okay. Um. Okay."

What is he even saying?

Sunghoon perks up at him. Jungwon is just digging the hole deeper for the both of them.

"We can—I mean, you can kiss... kiss me again," Jungwon stutters, his face red and unable to look at the older.

_YANG JUNGWON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

"You don't have to if you don't want..."

"It's okay, hyung. I want to," Jungwon says. He meant to say it as a reassurance to the older but it tastes too much like honesty.

They both go quiet. Jungwon is honestly just waiting because he has no idea how to do this. It's all too sudden. This shouldn't even be happening. Sunghoon then moves forward into his space and slowly cups his face. Jungwon's heart races. This is even more nerve-wracking than the past two times the older has drank his blood.

Sunghoon steps closer and tilts Jungwon's head up slightly, his hands warm on his face. Jungwon expects the older to take his time but is caught off guard when Sunghoon leans down and captures his lips softly.

Jungwon emits a startled sound but the older pays him no heed and just closes his eyes. Jungwon finds it awkward to be staring at the older's very close face so he closes his eyes, too.

Sunghoon starts slowly. Too slow, actually. Just letting their lips brush against each other before finally pressing their lips firmly. Jungwon parts his lips unintentionally a little and the older captures his bottom lip. Sunghoon showers it with close mouthed kisses before moving to his upper lip and then moving back to his lower lip.

Jungwon finds himself enjoying it, his hands gripping the older's shirt. He groans in disapproval when Sunghoon pulls away and tries to chase it but he stops himself before he actually does.

That's it?

He tries to stamp down the disappointment at the kiss because it was enjoyable. It's just too... soft?

Jungwon opens his eyes and finds the older staring at his mouth, face still close and hands still cupping his face.

"Sung—mmf..!"

The older suddenly surges forward and recaptures Jungwon's mouth. A tongue swipes across his bottom lip and the younger automatically parts his mouth. Sunghoon moves his hands, one hand cupping the back of Jungwon's neck to angle his head properly while the other wraps around his back, pulling him forward so there are no spaces between them.

The air feels warmer and Jungwon feels his saliva pooling. He doesn't know what to do. The older is just kissing him, coaxing his tongue but he remains unresponsive. He doesn't know what he should be doing. But surely, he's not supposed to just stand still?

But it seems like the older doesn't mind, actually. He just keeps going like he's taking something straight out of Jungwon's mouth, moving his chin slowly.

Jungwon, on the other hand, is torn. It feels good and not at all rushed but isn't it taking too long? What is the average time in kissing? He honestly has no idea. And the older keeps urging his mouth wider he's worried he'll start drooling. Sunghoon pulls away from time to time to let him breathe and Jungwon barely sucks any oxygen before the older is kissing him again.

Sunghoon rubs his back slowly and Jungwon whimpers at the sudden action. He feels his drool trickling down the side of his chin and he pulls away, embarrassed.

"S-Sorr..."

The older surprises him by licking the path from his chin back to his mouth, swallowing his apology and moans.

... That should be disgusting. But it felt oddly hot.

He feels hot and his stomach feels weird and his knees feel weak. They should probably stop now. Except he can't pull away because the older starts massaging his nape, as if telling him to respond. 

He can't back down at the challenge.

Jungwon tentatively lets his tongue lick the older's, copying him. Sunghoon groans and fists his hair, tilting his head back more and kissing him deeper. His grip on the older's shirt tightens and he tries to reciprocate as much as he could given his awkward position, tiptoeing a little. He's not sure what he's doing but it feels good.

The kiss automatically slows down on its own until Jungwon doesn't have to tiptoe anymore and the hold of the older on his hair loosens, just his fingers tangling on the locks. Jungwon flexes his hands and realizes that they somehow went underneath Sunghoon's shirt. He freezes.

Sunghoon notices this and pulls away, panting slightly. Jungwon, on the other hand, is breathing heavily. He snatches his hands from under the older's shirt and Sunghoon hesitantly does the same until they're just facing each other, barely a breadth away.

Jungwon catches his reflection on the mirror beside the door. His hair is a mess and his mouth is red and swollen. He looks like he just ran a marathon. He nervously runs a hand through his hair and steps away from Sunghoon.

"Um..." Now what? "I should probably wash up," Jungwon says, not looking at the older.

Sunghoon nods multiple times but doesn't move.

"You should probably go? I-Imean, you should go and rest. Um, we have a schedule tomorrow at 10," he says and bites his lip. He immediately releases it because it stings a little bit. Sunghoon looks like he kisses gently but he doesn't. 

_Yang Jungwon, stop. Please._

"Yeah. Okay. Yeah. Um. Goodnight," Sunghoon says and exits the restroom. 

Jungwon stares at the closed door for a few minutes, everything sinking in and taking place in his mind. 

Did he just made out with his hyung? 

  
\---

  
Jungwon has a hard time sleeping. After washing up, he went to bed directly and laid beside Sunoo who's practically plastered on the wall already. Sunghoon is already in bed but he doesn't know if he was asleep or not.

Jungwon closes his eyes and wills for sleep to come. However, not even a few minutes later, a weight lands on his back. He recognizes the scent of the bodywash to be their maknae.

"Ni-ki ya, get off," he complains.

"Wanna sleep beside hyung," Ni-ki mumbles in his ear. Jungwon realizes belatedly that the maknae is referring to Sunoo.

He groans in annoyance. He should've deposited Sunoo in Ni-ki's bed.

"Okay, okay, you can sleep here. Get up first, you're too heavy."

Ni-ki rolls away from him and Jungwon stands up from his own bed. He watches as Ni-ki gets under the cover and spoons Sunoo, pulling him away from the wall and into him. Ni-ki nuzzles into Sunoo's nape and sighs contentedly.

Jungwon doesn't have it in him to be annoyed anymore so he fixes the blanket around the duo and bade them goodnight. He turns to Ni-ki's bed and sighs heavily. 

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

Jungwon looks up at the sudden voice above Ni-ki's bed and found Sunghoon looking down at him.

"Be quiet," Heeseung whispers from his bed, already getting ready to sleep. "And please turn off the lights."

Jungwon does as told and darkness swallows their bedroom. He hesitates for a second before grabbing two pillows from their maknae's bed and climbing up to the older's bed.

Sunghoon scoots to the wall to make space and Jungwon plops down next to him. The older arranges the cover around the both of them before settling beside him. They lay down on their side, facing each other. 

The room is very dark but Jungwon knows that the older is still awake, the latter's breath hitting his face. He's glad for the darkness because it hides the flush on his cheeks. He can still taste Sunghoon in his mouth.

"Goodnight, hyung," he whispers. 

"Goodnight, Jungwonie."

  
[Sunghoon]

  
It's safe to say that Sunghoon is now avoiding Jungwon. He doesn't make it obvious, of course, so he still talks to him and addresses him whenever everyone in the group is present. But aside from that, Sunghoon is making efforts to make sure not to be alone with the younger. It also helps that Jungwon is on the same boat. It almost seemed like they had a mutual agreement to avoid each other but make sure no one notices.

It's hard having to avoid one another but Sunghoon has no idea how to redeem himself after initiating a make out session with the younger. While sober, too.

He honestly didn't expect to go that far. He only wanted a chaste and innocent kiss for the younger to make up for the fact that he stole their leader's first kiss. But then Jungwon looked mildly disappointed.

All in all, it was really a bad idea. They can't even use _blood_ and _being a vampire_ as an excuse. Sunghoon has no idea why thought it would be a good idea to do it a time.

Jungwon has only spoken to him alone one time since the kissing incident. And that was when the younger is trying to predict when will Sunghoon starts craving again. The first time he drank blood was on January 13 and the next was February 23. So the younger guessed it might be either around last week of March or first week of April. 

Sunghoon has kept quiet during that time. He honestly had no plan to drink from the younger again. He seemed to always have a hard time keeping his hands to himself whenever they're alone and he doesn't want a repeat on what happened last time. 

Still, he haven't told the younger that. It will just cause another argument and he doesn't want fighting with the younger on top of avoiding each other.

They already received their schedules until comeback and Sunghoon knows that they will have their week long vacation on the third week of April. So all he needs to do is hold out until the vacation where he can go home to his family and have them help him instead of slowly draining their leader.

He doesn't like the idea of drinking from anywhere aside from Jungwon but he has to get over it. He doesn't want the younger to be his personal blood bag especially that he already drank from him twice.

Right now, it's already the weekend of the second week of April and everyone has already contacted their families that they will be coming home. Ni-ki is coming home with Jake (since his family moved to Seoul for him) this time and he's been bragging and bragging about how he will be the first one to meet Layla. Sunoo ends up throwing a pillow to their maknae when he still hasn't shut up about it after 30 minutes. The two starts brawling in the living room to which Ni-ki won. As expected.

Meanwhile, Heeseung is pestering Jay while the latter is busy muttering to himself about which clothes to pack since their eldest is already done with his own. Sunghoon is already done as well and is just sitting beside Jake who's currently still packing.

"Who's hungry? I can't think because Heeseung-hyung is so noisy," Jay suddenly says and steps out of their makeup room slash wardrobe. Heeseung follows him, cackling.

Sunghoon is not really hungry (for either blood or human food) but he follows them anyway with Jake asking to leave some for him with whatever Jay's gonna come up. And speaking of blood, he's surprised he's not yet craving even though its been more than a month since he last fed. He's definitely not complaining, certainly not, but its making him curious.

Sunghoon takes a quick trip to the bathroom before stepping into the kitchen.

"Jay-ya, Jake wants whatever... what happened?"

Sunghoon is surprised to find Jay holding Heeseung's hand under the faucet with the water running. Heeseung is wincing and Jay is murmuring something inaudible. Sunghoon belatedly realizes that their eldest has cut his finger. Dazed, he looks to the knife on the countertop stained with a bit of blood.

He doesn't know what to expect. Will he slip? Will his eyes change and his fangs grow? Will he attack Heeseung?

Surprisingly, nothing happened. His nose recognizes the scent of blood and his mouth waters in response but the monster in him is quiet. Not quiet _quiet_ like last time. He can feel it lurking inside his head but it's not... interested.

"Sunghoon, stop standing there like a model and get the first aid!" Jay's voice cuts into his mind and Sunghoon blinks rapidly.

"Is it deep?" He asks, throat dry but not parched.

"Not really but its bleeding a lot," Jay answers and Sunghoon nods before turning on his heel and heading back to the restroom. He's still confused why he didn't react like he thought he would. He's happy that he didn't because he doesn't want to tell the members yet but he's really confused.

He quickly grabs the first aid kit then rushes back to the kitchen. When he arrives, everyone is already in the kitchen. Jungwon catches his eye, obviously worried if he'll slip.

Sunghoon's heartbeat races and his eyes zooms to the younger's neck. The monster in him tugs at the leash around it's neck.

 _Touch_.

Sunghoon shakes his head at the sudden thought and looks away. He's not sure what's happening.

"Sunoo, grab me the first aid please."

Sunghoon starts when Sunoo gently pries the first aid from him, a questioning look on the latter's face before handing it to Jay.

"Hyung, are you squeamish with blood?" Sunoo asks. Jake turns to him.

He opens his mouth to answer but then Jungwon is already stepping in front of him, blocking him from the members. Sunghoon's gaze immediately drops to the younger's nape, partly covered with hair. His fingers twitch with the urge to touch the younger.

"I'll get him out of here. Heeseung-hyung, will you be okay? Do we need to contact someone?" Jungwon asks, a hand already around Sunghoon's wrist.

"I'll be fine. This is my fault anyway," their eldest answers with a wince.

"I'll take care of him. This is why Heeseung-hyung needs adult supervision," Jay mutters.

"Will you cook after?" Jake asks excitedly, already moved on with Heeseung's situation.

"I want meat," Ni-ki says and Sunoo claps in agreement.

Jungwon drags him out of the kitchen and into their bedroom, locking the door. Sunghoon is just staring at the younger in confusion.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Jungwon immediately fusses over him, hands hovering but not touching him. He's close but not close enough.

Sunghoon just stares at him, trying to make sense of what happened. He hasn't reacted to Heeseung bleeding but he suddenly wants to touch Jungwon? Its been over a month since he last drank. Shouldn't he feel even a tad bit affected? He looks down on his hand and flexes his fingers, remembering it twitching earlier. 

What does that mean?

Seems like his silence has stretched long enough because the younger got impatient and grasped the older's chin and wedges his thumb between Sunghoon's lips and teeth to open his mouth. He methodically checks his teeth with his thumb and forefinger. They remain normal.

Sunghoon could've answer that for him but he's enjoying the younger's fingers in his mouth. It's been a while since he had his leader's attention.

"Well I guess you're fine..." Jungwon concludes confusedly, taking out his fingers. "You looked like you were in a dazed earlier."

Sunghoon blinks at him. He does feel like he's in a dazed.

"I-I'm okay," he finally manages.

Jungwon stares at him for few moments and just when Sunghoon is about to look away, the younger speaks again.

"You're dad told me he was able to get some new information about... you know. But it's quite a lot and said he'll tell us in person."

_What._

"What? Wait, what?" 

Jungwon tilts his head to the side thoughtfully. He looks like a cat. A munchkin cat. The ones with short legs. So adorable—

"Didn't I tell you? Oh, wait, I did, right? Oh yeah, I didn't. We were not on speaking terms, I forgot. But basically, I'm coming home with you. I already spoke with your parents and they know that you've been drinking from me," the younger explains. 

Sunghoon is just gawking at him. He winced at the 'not on speaking term' but he has more pressing issues than that. Like the fact that his parents and Jungwon were talking.

"Y-You're in touch with m-my parents?"

"Ah, yeah. I had to ask permission and also to update them about your well-being."

"D-Do they know about..." swallows "...the aftermaths?"

Jungwon's face flushes red immediately.

"No! And let's please keep it that way. I just told them the important bits," the younger answers, looking away with his face flaming.

Sunghoon runs a hand through his hair. He didn't expect this sudden turn of events. A part of him is upset but a bigger part of him is relieved.

"How about you? Your own family..." Sunghoon suddenly remembers and immediately feels guilty. The whole purpose of the vacation is to spend time with their loved ones and to be stress-free before they dive into tight schedules and comeback.

"I already spoke with them. I'll probably stay for two days only in Namyangju and then I'll go back to Seoul. I've been visiting them during our off days anyway. They understand."

The younger really has it all planned out. Sunghoon doesn't stand a chance. He sighs heavily, defeated.

"Are you mad?" The younger asks meekly. Sunghoon immediately reaches out and tugs at the tip of Jungwon's hair on the side of his face before he can stop himself.

"Of course I'm not. I'm just... surprised. You should've told me."

"Well I can tell that you didn't really wanna drink from me anymore after... everything. But I can't let you do that so... Also, I did tell you I'll be sparing a few days to accompany you, didn't I?"

Sunghoon sighs and ruffles the younger's hair before letting his hand just sit atop Jungwon's head.

"I was hoping you'd forget that," he says.

"Tough luck," Jungwon smirks and Sunghoon removes his hand. "By the way, hyung, if you don't mind, can we go a bit later than everyone tomorrow? Heeseung-hyung is also from Namyangju and he's been asking me to come with him for a few days now but I already turned him down. I don't wanna upset him."

"Oh, right. Sure."

"Okay."

"Yeah, okay."

They stay silent, facing each other but not moving.

Finally, Jungwon moves by reaching for Sunghoon's hand and squeezing it with his own. 

"Let's not avoid each other anymore, hyung."

Sunghoon squeezes back and cards his free hand into the younger's hair, caressing it softly.

"Yeah, let's not."

  
[Jungwon]

  
He feels like a heavy weight has been taken off his shoulders now that he and Sunghoon are no longer avoiding each other. It was sad and tiring last month.

Right now, it seems like they're making up for lost time because they're always following each other or sitting close next to each other. Jungwon decides to just move on from the past happenings with his hyung. There are no use dwelling on those happenings, not if it causes a rift between them. Some things just really happen without any deeper meanings. He needs to accept that and move on.

Everyone, except for Jungwon and Sunghoon, will be going in the morning and so their excitement level is higher than normal by night time. They're all talking at the same time and talking over each other until Jay starts screaming for them to shut up and talk one at a time. After a while, their topic moves from 'vacation to-do list' to 'i will miss not being around you guys for a week'. They go melancholic at the thought of not seeing each other and not being around each other constantly and Ni-ki starts clinging into Jungwon. Jungwon holds him as well because even though he won't say it out loud, he's gonna miss his only baby brother. He's just glad Jake will be with their maknae.

Their conversations die down soon after and they all shuffle to either the washroom or the bedroom. Jungwon settles on his bed and watches Sunoo crawl into Ni-ki's bed even though their maknae is still waiting for his turn on the washroom. Jay is already settled with his sleeping mask and airpods on, seemingly asleep already. Jungwon waits until everyone is present before locking his phone and turning off the lights. He falls asleep almost immediately.

... And wakes up to an itch on his left thigh. He groans in annoyance and scratches the itch on the inside of his thigh. When his fingers press into the spot, Jungwon suddenly realizes that it was his previous bite mark. The last time his bite mark throbbed, he found the older starving.

Shaking his head awake (it's almost 2am and they all went to bed around 12 midnight so he hasn't been asleep that long yet which means he's extra sleepier), he stands up and pads towards Sunghoon and Ni-ki's bed (Sunghoon on the top bunk). He peeks on the top bunk and finds the older in there.

_Odd._

Jungwon touches his bite mark (long-faded) gingerly and dimly wonders if he just got it all wrong when Sunghoon starts tossing in his sleep. The older looks like he's having a bad dream. Jungwon reaches his hand forward to gently shake the older and Sunghoon's eyes shot open, blazing red. Jungwon gasps and snatches his hand back in surprise but the older catches it in a firm grip.

"Sunghoon-hyung?" He whispers. Sunghoon turns to him, eyes still red, and just stares at him. "Hyung?" He repeats.

Sunghoon blinks in disarray and his eyes slowly fades back to normal.

"What happened?" The older rasps, voice thick with sleep.

"I-I'm not sure. I thought you might be hungry..."

Sunghoon stays silent for a while before sighing.

"A bit, yeah."

"Then come on—"

"No. Not tonight. It's still... I mean, the craving just started. I can hold out. Just... let's just wait until tomorrow."

Jungwon frowns in confusion before remembering _tomorrow_. Right. Everyone will be gone in the morning. It'll be less hassle. He nods in understanding.

  
\---

  
The goodbyes were tough. Tight hugs, video call promises, send pictures on the GC, and whatnot. Jungwon keeps eyeing Sunghoon just in case but the older surprisingly looks collected, returning the hugs and joking with the members.

Their managers has two separate vans for the members: one for those who'll stay in Seoul (Jay, Jake, and Ni-ki) and another for those away from Seoul (Sunoo and Heeseung). The away van will take them to the stations and make sure everything will be smooth for them. One of their managers confronted Sunghoon and Jungwon and they both assured her saying that they'll be together and will keep her posted until they arrive safely.

When the others are gone, Sunghoon plops down on the couch face first. Jungwon goes around locking the doors and windows and every possible exit before approaching the older.

"Hyung," he calls when Sunghoon refuses to move.

"Mm."

"Do you want to drink now or are we gonna wait until we're in your place?"

That got the older's attention who glared at him.

"I'm not drinking in the presence of my parents and sister."

Jungwon laughs.

"Figures. I don't wanna be bitten in there as well. So come on—oh wait, we can actually just do it in here since we're alone," Jungwon looks around in realization. Sunghoon sits up and looks around, too.

"Right."

They stay quiet and meet each other's eyes.

"Let's just do it in the restroom," Jungwon says. The living room is too open and even though he has locked everything, it doesn't feel safe. Sunghoon looks like he shares the sentiments but then he looks away from the younger.

He knows that the older is hesitant to drink from him. They're not in the stage yet where Sunghoon just immediately agrees and then drink. They may never arrive in that stage. But Jungwon won't let that stop him. 

With that thought in mind, he crouches in front of the older and holds his hand like Jungwon usually does with the other members, squeezing it. Sunghoon looks to him and sighs.

"You sigh a lot around me," the younger notes and rubs his thumb across Sunghoon's knuckles repeatedly.

"I'm... I just wish I could reason out with you and have it my way. Which is to not drink from you at all," Sunghoon admits.

"Hyung, I know the risks. But I'd still do it. If our positions are swapped, you'd do it for me too, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," the older answers immediately. "Although you might've gone to Heeseung or Jay..." he adds with a small frown.

"We don't know that. When I think about it, you only came to me because I'm the leader. If not for that, you could've gone to Heeseung or any on the '02 line. But here we are."

"I didn't come to you with an intention of making you a blood bag, though," Sunghoon mutters a tad bit sulkily. "And you're so young. I feel bad."

"Would it have been better if it's Sunoo-hyung? Or Jake-hyung? Or the two eldest?"

Sunghoon pulls a face at the question. 

"I don't know. I can't imagine drinking from them."

"Have you ever wondered what they would've taste like?"

"Not really... Why, afraid I'm cheating on you?" Sunghoon teases with a small smirk.

Jungwon's cheeks redden and he shakes his head in disbelief. The older suddenly reaches and caresses his right cheek with the back of his free hand. Jungwon blushes harder.

"I don't think I'm drawn to any other's blood aside from yours," the older says. "I'm gonna have to ask Dad about that."

Jungwon nods although he doesn't really understand and stands up, squeezing the older's hand.

"Then come on, Sunghoon-hyung. Let's get this out of the way so we can be on the road."

They walk towards the restroom and Jungwon suddenly feels his stomach drops. The last time he was here with Sunghoon... well, he doesn't want to think about that _right now_. Or ever. All in all, it's weird doing this in broad daylight. 

The first time, Sunghoon only wanted to tell him about him being a vampire but ended up drinking from him. The second time, Jungwon looked for him actively. Both were in the middle of the night, too.

And now they're entering the restroom with the intent of the older drinking from him. The daylight around them makes it realer and more tangible than the stolen moments at dawn. It feels less like a secret. Jungwon feels shy for some reason. He subconsciously squeezes the older's hand and the older returns the gesture.

Steeling himself, he pushes the restroom door open.

The sight of the closed space assures Jungwon, somehow. At least this is familiar. He thinks he would've chickened out if they do this on the couch.

He releases Sunghoon's hand, composes himself, and then turns to the older. Sunghoon is just leaning against the closed door. Jungwon rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet. Neither of them speak for a while until the older breaks the silence.

"Before you told me you're coming home with me, I was actually planning on going home even if I'm hungry and just let my parents handle the problem for me. I think they're prepared for me to do that, too. But now, I realized. I really didn't want them to see me as... as this monster. I want to go home and not worry about potentially drinking from either of my parents or just feed in front of them in general. I don't want them to see this part of me. I just want them to see me as their normal, ordinary son Park Sunghoon."

Jungwon nods in understanding but stays quiet. He gets that.

"But then, in order for me to do that, you're gonna have to face the monster in me. The ugliest version of me. It's messed up and selfish and it's not fair to you," Sunghoon continues. "And yet, even when I say that, I can't help but want this. Can't help but look forward to this."

Jungwon swallows and works up the courage to step closer to the older. He knows that Sunghoon won't make the first move, especially when he hasn't succumbed to his instincts yet. Jungwon has to do it. He stops with one foot between the older's own feet, their clothes brushing against each intake of their breaths. Sunghoon looks down on him and he meets his gaze.

Without breaking eye contact, Jungwon slowly presents his neck.

The effect is instantaneous. There's a flurry of movements and then Jungwon suddenly finds himself facing his reflection on the half-length mirror beside the door with the older behind him. Sunghoon has one hand around the younger's torso and another one gripping his chin to the side to expose his neck more. Jungwon immediately plants a hand on the mini sink to avoid crashing onto it with the sudden additional weight behind him. 

Jungwon blinks, disoriented. How did they move so fast?

He meets the older's red eyes on the mirror and wonders if this is one of Sunghoon's skills as a vampire. Like the time his bitten arm healed when he drank Jungwon's blood. Speaking of which, he hasn't discussed that with the older because of the events that transpired after. But it was so _cool_. 

Jungwon snaps out of his thoughts when the older nuzzles into his neck. He watches himself redden on the mirror and his stomach drops, pulse skyrocketing. He looks away.

"H-Hyung?" He calls, unsure and confused as to why the older is behind him and why they're facing the mirror.

"Wanna see you," Sunghoon mumbles on his neck.

"W-We can f-face each other..." Jungwon stammers. For some reason, seeing their reflection is making him shy and flustered.

"Can't," Sunghoon whispers as he presses a kiss right where his neck and shoulder meets. "Might kiss you again."

Jungwon shuts his eyes at the confession. He feels his lips tingling just at the thought of having the older kiss him again—

_No. Stop. Focus._

"Okay," Jungwon says and hates how breathy his voice is. He opens his eyes, clears his throat and tries again, "Okay. Then we can... we can s-stay like this.

Sunghoon hums in approval before pressing another kiss just slightly above the base of his neck, letting his lips linger on the spot. The hand around his torso slowly starts rubbing his stomach over his shirt, as if comforting him.

Jungwon plans on staring at anywhere except at the mirror during the whole ordeal but his eyes remains transfixed on their reflections for some reason. He feels a sort of detachment the longer he stares. He can feel the solid heat of Sunghoon against his back, can feel his mouth on his neck, can feel his hands on his stomach and chin, but it feels like the people in the mirror aren't them. Jungwon feels like an audience.

It sounds stupid because he knows that it's _him and his hyung_ on the mirrors but it feels different. Jungwon watches as the older kisses right under his ear before straightening and meeting his gaze on the mirror.

Jungwon's heartbeat stutters at the sudden attention from the pair of red eyes. He wants to look away but couldn't. He should be embarrassed. Really, he should.

Sunghoon straightens then touches his mouth to the younger's ear.

"Enjoying the view?" Sunghoon whispers, a small, smug smile playing on his lips. Jungwon looks away, his face red. He no longer feels detached. He feels like he's back in the scene instead of feeling like an audience.

He prefers being an audience.

The older runs the pad of his thumb on Jungwon's lower lip from where he's still gripping the younger's chin. He runs it back and forth and Jungwon tightens his hold on the sink. Sunghoon is watching his own ministration closely on the mirror then dips his thumb past Jungwon's lips and into his mouth.

Jungwon's eyes widen at the sudden action and his gaze snaps back to the mirror. Sunghoon isn't looking at him but rather at his now spit-slicked mouth because the older runs his now wet thumb all over Jungwon's lips before dipping it back to his mouth again.

Jungwon feels hot all over and he's suddenly aware how his shirt is plastered on his skin and his hair on his forehead. He's already sweating too much and they've barely started.

He mentally groans. This shouldn't lead up to anything else.

When the older's thumb slips out, Jungwon tilts his head to the side to stop Sunghoon from smearing his own spit on his lips again.

"Sunghoon-hyung, you can... you can start drinking now," he says. Maybe the older just needs a small push.

To his surprise, Sunghoon maneuvers his head straight forward again gently with the hand still on his chin.

"Not yet," is Sunghoon's response. "Wanna touch you," he continues and takes the younger's earlobe in his mouth. Jungwon jolts and squirms and the arm around him tightens just a tad bit.

Jungwon breathes in and out slowly. His stomach feels heavy and his breathing is shallow. How can he not react if the older is touching him like this? He knows that between the two of them, he should be the mindful one because Sunghoon is already moving based on his instincts.

Apparently, the older's instincts is to test Jungwon's physical limit.

He catches movement in front of him and sees Sunghoon's hand slipping under his shirt on the mirror. He freezes at the sight of the two of them. The older has his eyes half-closed while watching themselves in the mirror, still nibbling on the younger's earlobe. The other hand is just resting on his bare stomach without moving. Jungwon, on the other hand, is flushed all over. His cheeks are red, down to his neck and under his shirt. His mouth is red and parted, and his hair is stuck on his forehead from sweating. He looks like he just finished an intense dance practice.

The sight of the two of them is making his blood boil. And not in the bad way. Jungwon closes his eyes. He can't keep watching them. Otherwise, he's gonna lose his mind.

  
[Sunghoon]

  
The younger closes his eyes and the sight of him openly trusting his hyung like this is driving Sunghoon crazy. Jungwon clearly has no idea what's going on inside the older's head or else he wouldn't have lowered his guard like that.

It's taking everything in Sunghoon to hold back the monster. To hold back himself. He wants to see the younger break in his arms. Wants to feel him writhe against him, and hear him whimper and cry and beg. He wants to run his hands all over their leader and watch his composure fall apart. More than anything, he wants to kiss the younger again.

But he stops himself. He's not gonna do anything. Unless the younger begs him to (he knows he wouldn't be able to say no). He can smell Jungwon and knows that he is affected. His scent is all around them, permeating the air. He smell of arousal and Sunghoon knows that if he had fully succumbed to his instincts like last time, he would've taken advantage of the younger's state.

Right now, he's barely holding on to his sanity and comforts himself with mouthing on the younger's neck and ear and taking everything he could without crossing _that_ line. He wants to leave marks all over Jungwon but it's not a good idea considering they're going to Sunghoon's place afterwards. It's really not a good idea in general, regardless.

He spends several more minute just running his lips on the expanse of Jungwon's neck and then nibbling on his ear before he deems himself calm enough to rear the monster back. His eyes are still red and he still very much wants to get his way with the younger but at the same time, he also feels a lot like himself. He has more control right now than the previous time.

He watches Jungwon on the mirror closely. The younger is relaxed against him with one hand holding onto Sunghoon's arm (the one that's wrapped around the younger) and the other one still holding onto the sink. He rubs Jungwon's stomach comfortly as he lets his canines grow.

Jungwon opens his eyes just in time to watch Sunghoon bite down on the length of his neck. The younger lets out a groan and his hold on Sunghoon's arm tightens he won't be surprised to find a bruise later. 

The warm liquid floods his mouth and Sunghoon barely holds back a satisfied moan. He pulls out his fangs and retracts them before slurping on the wound. The younger tastes like satisfaction.

And then disappointment.

Sunghoon immediately pulls away, the hand holding the younger's chin falling to his side.

"Hyung? Is something wrong?" The younger asks, watching him through the mirror.

"You... You're disappointed. Did I do something wrong?"

"Wha... You can tell?!"

A dark feeling settles at the pit of Sunghoon's stomach. He feels rejected for some reason and his eyes fade to their normal color. He attempts to pull away but Jungwon clutches his hand, the one on the younger's stomach, with two hands, having let go of the sink.

"Hyung, don't go. This is embarrassing," the younger groans. "I'm not... It's not like that, don't look so down. It's just that... Ugh, this is really embarrassing, I..." sighs "I like it when you don't pull your teeth out, okay? I'm just a bit disappointed, that's all. But you can drink however you want to. It's just a preference."

Sunghoon pauses. He knows this. How can he forget how the younger reacted last time when he didn't pull out? He tasted like pure heaven. Although the older didn't enjoy it to the full extent because he'd rather watch the younger's face as it morphed into pleasure than continue drinking.

But even though he knows this, he avoids doing it.

"Say something," Jungwon says while biting his lower lip, anxious.

"It's just... last time—"

"Yeah. I figured you wouldn't do it because of what happened last time. It's fine. You can still drink this way," the younger says with a shrug. "As I've said, it's just a preference."

Sunghoon is torn. The reason he's drinking Jungwon's blood is for his own survival. It's not meant to be enjoyable on both parties but the older will be lying if he says he doesn't enjoy it. As he has mentioned, he _looks forward_ to it. He can continue drinking like what he did earlier and it won't be enjoyable for the both of them, especially to Jungwon.

But the least he can do is to at least make this pleasant for the younger, right?

_Screw it._

He leans down and his eyes immediately flash red at the scent of blood. He lets his canines grow and glances to the younger on the mirror. Jungwon smells like anticipation. He licks at blood on the neck before biting down at the wounds.

_"Shit, ah."_

Without pulling out his fangs, he gulps at the wound. The fresh blood tastes like sin. This time, Sunghoon could not hold back the delighted moan he emitted. His free hand once again comes up to Jungwon's face but instead of gripping his chin, he tangles his fingers on the latter's bangs and uses it to angle his head properly.

Jungwon writhes against him, his blood tasting like pleasure, pain, and guilt. It's a heady combination, making Sunghoon spiral deeper into his instincts. The knowledge that the younger enjoys this is making Sunghoon preen. 

Jungwon exhales heavily and leans his head farther to give Sunghoon more space and the latter growls at the submissive gesture before he can stop himself.

Yang Jungwon really will be the death of him.

He watches the younger on the mirror closely. Jungwon has his eyes closed and mouth parted, panting lightly. He would bite his lower lip occasionally to hold back a moan but this close, Sunghoon can hear it all. It's music to his ears. 

Jungwon opens his eyes and the older tightens his hold at the sight of the glazed-over and blown-out pupils of the younger. Their leader is hot against him and his hair is matted with sweat where Sunghoon has tangled his fingers. Jungwon's cheeks are red and he's leaning all of his weight against the older, his chest heaving with each pant. His scent is consist of arousal and contentment and he's eyeing the older like he wants more.

Sunghoon feels the leash slipping, eager to please his leader. Even though Jungwon hasn't asked, he'd be blind to not recognize the look on his eyes and the way he's tugging Sunghoon's hand on his stomach lower and lower.

Sunghoon shuts his eyes and holds onto the last of his sanity to keep his hand firmly on the younger's upper stomach, not budging. Sunghoon can't stand the heated stare of the younger and so he moves his hand from where it's resting on Jungwon's forehead to his eyes, covering them. The younger gasps at that but doesn't protest.

He immediately regrets doing it because the sight presented in the mirror is enough to make him want to relieve himself from his too-tight pants and throw his sanity out the window. It doesn't help that the younger is attempting to drag his hand lower again from his upper stomach.

Sunghoon wants to give in. Everything in him is screaming to give the younger what he wants and it's not like Sunghoon doesn't want to. He really, really wants to. But—

"S-Sunghoon-hyung, please, please, p-p-please..."

Shit, how can he say no? 

He pulls out his fangs and leans his forehead against Jungwon's temple, breathing deeply.

"Do it yourself, baby," he whispers against the younger's ear instead, the pet name slipping before he can stop himself.

Jungwon jerks and obeys like it's all the permission he needs, his own hand reaching for himself. Sunghoon twitches and watches the younger's face greedily, eager to etch this into his memory. He ignores the younger's moving hand and instead memorizes the combined scent around them, the feel of the younger against him, the sounds the younger is making, the sounds of their synchronized heartbeat, the sight they present in the mirror. 

"Hyung," Jungwon whines in frustration after a few moments and Sunghoon presses a kiss on his temple.

"Hyung is here."

"Not... Not enough..!"

"Shh," Sunghoon consoles and rubs the younger's stomach. "You're doing good, baby," he adds and Jungwon moans brokenly. Sunghoon catches the younger's mouth with his own in a heated kiss. The younger attempts to kiss back but is too preoccupied in chasing his own release and ends up just panting against the older's mouth. Sunghoon doesn't mind.

When he feels Jungwon going taut and his abs tightening, Sunghoon pulls away from the kiss, leans down and bites the previous spot. Jungwon spasms and all but collapses on him that Sunghoon immediately repositions his arms so they're securely holding the younger's weight. The fresh blood floods his mouth and Sunghoon lets out a pained moan at the taste. He immediately follows the younger into bliss, not even needing to touch himself. Sunghoon detaches his mouth from Jungwon's neck after two gulps, gasping at the intensity of his sudden climax that he feels dizzy and almost crashes on the mini sink and the mirror. He holds out a hand against the mirror just in time to catch the both of them

Sunghoon pants into the younger's hair for several minutes, giving himself time to recover and wait for the earth to feel steady beneath his feet.

When he finally gathers his wits, he blinks back the spots dancing before his eyes and realizes that Jungwon has fallen asleep against him, breathing evenly.

  
[Jungwon]

  
The train ride to Namyangju is quiet and tense. 

Jungwon has woken up on the sofa, freshly-showered although his hair has already dried and dressed in his pyjamas with a plaster on his neck. Sunghoon emerged from the kitchen with a plate of take-out food and they both ate in silence. Jungwon found out that he slept for almost two hours and wanted to hurry so they can go to the older's hometown as soon as possible. Sunghoon declined and insisted that Jungwon rest for at least another hour. The younger wanted to argue but shut his mouth.

They ended up going by 3PM in the afternoon. Jungwon has updated their manager to avoid worrying her and Sunghoon has texted his parents their estimated time of arrival. They didn't talk all the while but watched each other closely to make sure they can hide their appearance well. Their management don't want any third-party pictures to be leaked to public during their vacation.

The train ride from Seoul to Namyangju is just over an hour and then a 15-minute cab ride. When they arrive at the Park Residence, Sunghoon's dog Gaeul is the first one to bound towards them. Sunghoon immediately breaks into a huge smile and starts playing with his dog, cooing and petting it. Jungwon takes a picture although he can't send it on the GC because they haven't told the members that they're going together.

"Oppa!" 

Sunghoon's younger sister, Park Yeji, is the second to greet them, practically leaping to her brother's arms. Mr. and Mrs. Park followed and greeted their son with hugs and kisses, fussing over him. Jungwon patiently waits on the sideline, content on watching them. He can tell that his hyung is getting teary-eyed while speaking quietly with his mom.

"Jungwonie," Mr. Park greets him with a short hug and a handshake. This is their first official meeting but they had talk plenty before. Jungwon self-consciously tugs on the scarf around his neck and Mr. Park eyes it meaningfully.

Jungwon immediately regrets his actions.

"Did he—"

"Oh my, Jungwonie, you're even cuter in person. Come here," Mrs. Park says and pulls him into a hug. He gratefully returns it. 

"I hope I'm not imposing," he mutters, the tips of his ears heating up.

"What are you talking about. Omo, you and Sunghoon are too thin. Sunghoonie, I thought you are set to arrive at lunch. Did you got held up?"

Jungwon wants to melt in the spot.

"And why are you wearing a scarf in such a warm wea—oh," Mrs. Park cuts off as realization sinks in. 

Jungwon looks away. He sees Sunghoon fidgeting in his peripheral and remembers what the older has told him before drinking on him. He fights the urge to reach for his hyung's hand.

Jungwon starts when Mrs. Park suddenly cups his cheek and he immediately looks at her. She's a bit teary-eyed but she's smiling.

"Let's move this inside. Come on," Mr. Park says and moves to pick up Jungwon's small duffel bag. Jungwon protests but he was shushed and ushered inside. 

Jungwon hasn't visited any of his friend's house in a very long time, too preoccupied with school, taekwondo, and training, and now he has no idea how to act like a proper visitor. His mom would throw a fit if she's seeing him now.

"Are you okay with sharing Sunghoon's room? Our guest room has been taken over by our Yeji-ya and it might take a while to clear it up," Mr. Park says and briefly ruffles his daughter's hair who pouts at Jungwon's direction.

"I'm..." Jungwon looks to Sunghoon for help. What should he say? 

"He's staying with me. We're sharing a bedroom in the dorm, anyway," Sunghoon answers who has already taken off his coat and jacket and is now left with his turtle neck and pants.

"Okay. You can head upstairs with Sunghoon for now. We'll call you around dinner, okay?" Mrs. Park says sweetly. "Hoon, make sure he's settled and changed into something more comfortable. Connect his phone to the Wi-Fi. It's still the old password."

"Oppa, hang out with me later, too," Yeji whines and Sunghoon ruffles her hair fondly.

"Promise. By the way, Jungwonie, this is Yeji."

Jungwon's not sure whether they should shake hands or what so he settles for a simple _hello_ and a small bow. Yeji returns the gesture shyly before running upstairs. Jungwon blinks. He hopes he didn't offend her or what.

"She probably thinks you're cute," Mrs. Park giggles. "Aigoo, our Yeji."

"He is cute," Sunghoon agrees and Jungwon just wants to raise his hoodie and hide. Instead, he reaches down and plays with Gaeul who happily sniffs his hands, twirling around him. "We'll be in my room."

Sunghoon takes Jungwon's duffel before Jungwon can stop him.

"I'll bring it. You can carry Gaeul instead," the older instructs.

Jungwon bids the couple a respectful bow and carries Gaeul before following Sunghoon upstairs. When they finally closes Sunghoon's door, Jungwon exhales a heavy breath and puts down the dog who immediately attacks the older.

Sunghoon places their bags on the floor and sits on his bed, playing with Gaeul.

"Do you need help with your coat?" The older asks and Jungwon can't help but laugh slightly at that. "What?"

"Nothing. You're being too polite," Jungwon answers and tugs off his coat and unwinds his scarf. He can finally breathe properly. "It's unsettling," he adds.

"Mom would kill me if I'm rude to visitors, even when they're my friends."

"You can calm down. It's just me, hyung. Where can I put this?"

"There's a rack attached on the door."

Afterwards, Jungwon went to the bathroom to wash up and change into comfortable clothes and the older has given him a pair of inside slippers and also connects his phone to the Wi-Fi. He sat on the bed to send a text to his mom and scrolled on the updates on their GC as Sunghoon took his turn on the bathroom.

Everyone has sent pictures on their GC and he replies to some messages that mentioned him. Ni-ki has spammed their chat with pictures of him and Layla. Sunoo replies saying that he has proofs for Bisco now that his owner is cheating on him. Jake sends a screenshot of him and Jay face-timing and Heeseung just sends them a selca while lying on his bed.

Jungwon feels bad that he hasn't told them that he's with Sunghoon so before he can talk himself out of it, he sends the picture he has taken earlier of Sunghoon petting Gaeul and then a selca of him doing peace sign.

Heeseung is the first one to react in all caps saying how Jungwon has betrayed him and Jungwon responds by sending a short self video of him saying sorry. Heeseung sends back a pouting selca while turning away from the camera and Jake says he'll save it for blackmail purposes. When Sunghoon emerges from the bathroom, they took a selca with Gaeul between them. Sunoo starts praising Gaeul and Jake takes it as a challenge, sending multiple photos of Layla in different angles until Jay threatens to kick Jake out.

"I miss them," Sunghoon mumbles while scrolling on his phone. Jungwon shares the sentiment but he can't help teasing him so he wrote on the GC that Sunghoon just said he misses them. The older throws a pillow at him when he sees the message to which Jungwon has barley dodged.

The respones are raucous and teasing with multiple laughing emojis. But Jake eventually says he misses them, too, and that it's a good thing Ni-ki is with him. Jay denies missing all of them but Ni-ki rebuffs saying that Jay did say he missed them when he face-timed with Jake and him earlier. The teasing shifted to Jay lead by Heeseung.

Soon, the messages die down as Sunoo bids goodbye because he's helping his mother cook. Heeseung says he'll sleep before they can ask him to help and Jay follows, asking Jungwon to send embarrassing pictures of child Sunghoon if he finds one. Jake and Ni-ki bid goodbye afterwards, too, with the latter bragging that they need to walk Layla.

Jungwon locks his phone and stretches, feeling a bit restless. Normally, they will be on the dance studio around this time until around 9PM. 

Sunghoon has asked permission if he can leave Jungwon for a while so he can hang out with his sister and Jungwon assures him it's fine. He plans on sleeping, anyway. He still feels somewhat weak and his bite wound is throbbing. He knows that it's deeper than the two previous times and he just hopes that it'll heal within this week. He'll get an earful otherwise.

  
\---

  
As promised, Jungwon was awoken around 7PM with the older gently shaking his shoulder. The sun has already set and darkness blankets the room. Seems like no one bothered to turn on the lights.

"Are you okay?" He hears the older asks, hovering over him. Jungwon hums in affirmation and moves to sit up. "It's dinner time. And um, they want to talk to you alone afterwards."

That gets Jungwon attention and he's suddenly wide-awake, staring at Sunghoon in the darkness.

"I told them it should be the two of us together but..." the older trails off with a sigh. "Do you think you'll be alright?"

"It's just your parents, hyung. I'll be fine," Jungwon attempts to sound brave but he's heart has started racing already. He wonders if the older can hear it. He's a vampire, after all.

If Sunghoon can hear his erratic heartbeat, he doesn't comment on it. He just stands up and turns switches the light on. Jungwon immediately squints at the sudden brightness flooding the room. He stretches and stands up then pats down his hair and shirt.

"Hyung, do I look decent?"

"There's a mirror—" Sunghoon cuts himself off and Jungwon freezes. "I mean, yeah, you look, um, you look good." Sunghoon continues, running a hand through his hair. Jungwon nods, neither of them looking at each other. "Let's, um, let's go," the older finally says before exiting the room.

Jungwon runs a frustrated hand on his hair and tugs on them. He's been avoiding thinking anything related to what happened back in the dorm. And now he's been reminded about it just before he eat dinner with Sunghoon's family. Great.

Jungwon sighs heavily and promptly runs on the doorframe on his way out. He pretends to not see Sunghoon laughing silently at him, shoulders shaking, and pretends that he didn't stub his toe on the corner of the doorframe as well.

He's fine.

  
\--

  
Jungwon is not fine. The moment he sits down beside Yeji with Sunghoon in front of him, Mrs. Park (seated beside Sunghoon and across Yeji) and Mr. Park (seated at the head of the table) starts eyeing the exposed plaster on his neck. Jungwon squirms uncomfortably at the attention and mentally berates himself for not wearing a turtle neck instead.

The couple will stare at Jungwon and then to their son simultaneously. The stares feel too heavy and the atmosphere is awkward so Jungwon kicks Sunghoon under the table. The older immediately launches into stories about Enhypen and his members. Jungwon mentally sighs in relief when the attention finally shifted.

They are halfway through dinner when the younger feels Yeji glancing at him from time to time. He contemplates turning to her but decides against it. 

"Jungwon-oppa, what happened to your neck? Girlfriend?"

Jungwon chokes on his food while the three family members simultaneously shouts, "Yeji!"

Sunghoon pushes a glass of water to his direction and Jungwon takes it, eyes watering from coughing up the food that went down the wrong pipe. When Jungwon no longer feels like dying, he realizes that the youngest Park has no idea about her brother's situation.

Mr. Park is softly scolding the girl as he was the nearest to her. Yeji looks upset so Jungwon decides to cut in.

"No girlfriend, Yeji-ya. We're not allowed," he answers. The girl immediately turns to him, happy that he's indulging her.

"Then what happened?"

"Um, it's wounded," he answers. He wants to be as honest as far as he could.

"Oh... Does it hurt?"

"I'm used to it."

So he may be a tad bit too honest. Mr. and Mrs. Park turns to him at his answer and Jungwon suddenly feels his palms sweating.

"I mean, it doesn't really hurt that much. See, I used to be a taekwondo player so I have high tolerance for pain," Jungwon amends.

"You look like you were bitten by a vampire," Yeji giggles and it's Sunghoon's turn to start coughing. Jungwon pats his foot in comfort with his own foot and pushes Sunghoon's glass of water back to him.

Mr. Park swoops in the conversation and steers the topic away from vampires. Jungwon immediately goes with the flow and they end up talking about his taekwondo career and Sunghoon's figure skating career.

When dinner is over, Jungwon offers to wash the dishes (he's used to it by now as he do it often back in their dorm) but Mrs. Park declined, telling Yeji and Sunghoon to wash them instead. Yeji pouts and stomps around but ends up doing it anyway. Sunghoon gives Jungwon a look that says _good luck_ as the couple leads the latter outside to the patio.

It's safe to say that Jungwon is hella nervous. Yes, it was his plan to accompany the older in here but it was in order to gather more info about him being a vampire and for moral support. He didn't anticipate this one-on-one talk.

Jungwon doesn't think it would be so nerve-wracking knowing that the couple knows that Sunghoon is a vampire and that he feeds on Jungwon. Jungwon feels like blushing and dying at the same time. He just hopes he will learn to keep his mouth shut before he spills any... unnecessary information.

  
[Sunghoon]

  
Sunghoon can't keep still as he dries the dishes. His younger sister lost in their rock-paper-scissors and end up washing the plates while he dries.

"Oppa, that's Mom's favorite mug. She'll throw you back to Seoul if you break that," Yeji says.

Sunghoon starts and looks down on the very much dry mug he's been wiping for the past few minutes and places it on the cupboard. Yeji is not kidding. Their mother can be scary.

"Why do you keep on fidgeting? I'm sure Jungwon-oppa is fine."

The older winces. Is he that obvious?

"I'm not complaining but may I know why he tagged along? It's rare for you to bring home friends. And I thought if you're ever gonna bring home one of your members, I thought it would be Jake-oppa," his younger sister comments.

"I'm pretty close with any of them, Yeji-ya. Also, Jungwonie's... he has helped your oppa a lot. I owe a lot of things to him," he answers wistfully. He's still not sure where he and his leader stands right now after all the blurred line they've crossed. But despite that, he knows that the younger will never abandon him.

"Did he loan you money?" His sister asks, ever so innocent. Sunghoon laughs.

"If it's only as simple as that, Yeji-ya."

Yeji pouts and sprays water on his laughing face. They end up having a mini water battle and almost broke one of the plates. Sunghoon then concedes and apologizes before their parents can see them.

After doing dishes, both he and his sister surf channels on TV but found nothing to be really entertaining. Yeji then says she'll come up to her room to continue her homeworks and invite Sunghoon to stay with her. The latter declines but promises to hang out with her tomorrow.

Sunghoon is slowly losing his mind as he waits for Jungwon and his parents to finish talking. A huge part of him is itching to just risk his mother's anger and crash in their conversation but he knows himself. He may be able to withstand his mother's wrath but not her disappointment. So he stays in the living room and continues waiting for them.

His mother enters the house almost an hour later, looking a bit red and puffy-eyed. He immediately goes to her but she just engulfed him in a warm hug and kissed his forehead.

"I'm proud of you, do you know that?"

Sunghoon is confused but he feels his eyes heating up. He blinks back his tears.

"I'll be heading upstairs to check on Yeji. You're Dad will be here soon and he will talk to the both of you. Take care of your dongsaeng, Hoon, okay?"

"He's the one who takes care of me," he mumbles.

"And for that I'm thankful. But still, take care of him as much as you can. He's a gem. And so are you. Don't stay up too late, okay? We'll talk more tomorrow."

And with that, his mother goes upstairs leaving Sunghoon teary-eyed and a bit confused. Did his mother cry? If she did, why?

The front door swings open and his father walks in with Jungwon on his steps. 

"Oh, great, you're still here. Sit down, the both of you," his father immediately says upon spotting him and motions for them to sit on the dining.

Sunghoon catches Jungwon's eyes and the younger gives him a small nod. Sunghoon notices that the edge of Jungwon's plaster on his neck is a bit folded. He feels his throat drying up and his heart races. It seems like they have asked to see his leader's bite wound.

He doesn't know how to feel about that aside that he feels like choking up.

They sit side by side, him and Jungwon, and his father sits directly across them on the dining table. Sunghoon feels the younger's sock-clad foot pressing onto his own and slowly rubbing it. It's the second time their leader has done that today and he knows it's supposed to be a sign of support and comfort but he can't help but blush at the action. Still, he pats Jungwon's thigh in return.

"Sunghoon, relax. I'm not scolding you. You look so tense."

Jungwon's foot presses against his again and he can feel the tips of his ears warming. This time, the younger let his foot stay atop his instead of moving away.

"I just, I saw Mom come in earlier. Was she crying?"

"She's fine. She's worried. We all are. But, you know how it goes with her. She's never been apart this long with you. And now, this... situation on top of everything. It's dampening her spirit. She just wish she can be with you at all times. But she's fine," his father explains. 

Sunghoon nods, feeling melancholic. He misses her, too.

"Anyway, I've spoken with some of my uncles and our only living grandmother, your great grandma. Her mother, may she rest her soul, has kept her grandfather's notes. He was the last one, before you, Hoon, that became a vampire. My uncle has sent some photographs of what he has written about his condition."

He and Jungwon perk up at the information, both leaning forward.

"Based on his notes, he still aged normally. And he still enjoyed human food."

Sunghoon is relieved to confirm the first one. He's been secretly worried about it.

"He also said that if you drink consistently for the first months, your craving will be farther and fewer in between. Jungwon has already told me you didn't drink in March, right?" Sunghoon nods. "Since you already drank this morning, there's a possibility that you may not crave until mid-June or the first week of July. He even said he stayed sober for a whole year until he starts craving again."

Jungwon woahs at that and glances to Sunghoon excitedly. Sunghoon does not share the excitement. How can he wait for a year before tasting Jungwon's blood again?

_Park Sunghoon, get a grip of yourself._

"Although he did wrote that even though he didn't crave it for survival, he still drinks regularly once every two months because he misses the... the blood."

_Ah. Understandable._

"Also. Jungwon told me you haven't drank from anyone else. Is that true?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, let me test something out," his father says before presenting his wrist to Sunghoon.

Sunghoon raise his eyebrows and shares a confused look with Jungwon. Jungwon shrugs, wide-eyed.

"Drink from me," his father states. If his brows could get any higher, they will be on his hairline.

"Uh, drink from you?" Sunghoon repeats, not sure what's going to happen.

"Yes," his father answers seriously.

The monster stirs awake at the invitation but his eyes didn't turn red and his teeth stays normal.

"I-I'm not hungry..."

"Okay. Now, Jungwon-ah. Can you try the same thing?"

Sunghoon turns to Jungwon, still very much confused and it seems like the latter also shares his confusion.

"Same thing..? Offer my blood?"

"Yes."

Jungwon turns to him, visibly perplexed.

"Dad, what is going on?" Sunghoon finally asks but his father just shushed him.

"Uh... here. Hyung, drink from me," Jungwon says, offering his wrist as well.

Sunghoon's eyes flash red and his gaze zooms in on the smooth flesh on the inside of the younger's wrist. The monster in him tugs at the leash and Sunghoon recoils away. In a flash, his back is against a wall, as far from Jungwon as he can manage which is barely 2 meters from where the younger is. His mouth waters and he can feel his fangs elongate but then he catches sight of his father gaping at him.

Shame pools at the pit of his stomach and he forcefully reels in the monster, tightening his hold on the imaginary leash. His eyes turned back to their original color and his fangs retract. He can't look at either of them. Even Sunghoon is surprised at his reaction. He wasn't even hungry.

"A-Are you alright, Hoon?" His father is the first to speak. Sunghoon is relieved to hear his voice.

"Y-Yeah... I'm sorry," he mumbles with his head hanging low.

"Don't be. I'm sorry. I didn't—I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Will you sit down again?"

Sunghoon shuffles back to his seat and Jungwon immediately runs a comforting hand on his thigh before finding one of his hands and squeezing it. Sunghoon gives him a grateful smile but can't bring himself to look at his father.

He has said it to Jungwon just this morning before drinking from him that he wouldn't want his parents to see this side of him and he stands by his words. 

"What-What was that, though? I mean, hyung is not hungry."

"I was testing to see if the two of you has a blood bond."

  
\--

  
He and Jungwon lies side by side on his bed. The knowledge that they share a blood bond sits on the air between them. They haven't spoken to each other ever since his Dad has mentioned it. And proved it, too.

So that was the reason why he didn't react when Heeseung has cut himself the other day. Basically, his vampire trait is no longer interested in just anybody's blood. It has to be Yang Jungwon's. Well he can still drink other people's blood but not straight from the vein so he has to drink it from a glass or what.

He steals a glance to the younger beside him and sees him scrolling on his phone. He's on twitter and he's just aimlessly scrolling, not even reading any tweets or what. He doesn't look like he's mentally present.

Sunghoon suppresses a sigh. He can relate with the younger. He, too, is on his phone but he's just staring blankly on his messages. Their phones are their only source of light aside from the very dim night light on his bedside.

Based on his Dad's info, a blood bond can only be formed if a vampire is drawn to a particular person and that person is just as equally drawn to the vampire. It usually develop into a close kind of kinship for the two, a somewhat closer-than-brothers relationship. However, if there's attraction in the dynamic, the bond develop into a lover-like relationship where pleasure is heavily involved. The attraction is immediately heightened whenever the vampire trait is active.

His Dad has also said that the last vampire in their family, their grandparents' great grandparent, used to drink from different people in the family at the time, too, until he created a blood bond with his girlfriend who then became his wife.

 _'Not that you two need to worry about that,'_ his Dad has said with a chuckle, not noticing how both he and Jungwon froze at the information.

His Dad also says that severing a blood bond is hard but not impossible. Basically, the two parties has to fall out of each other. Considering that he and Jungwon are teammates and apparently attracted to each other—Sunghoon doesn't know what to do with the information—this blood bond may as well last forever. 

Ever since he has marked the younger the first time after drinking his blood, Sunghoon has questioned himself more than once. He has never been intimate with someone before that. Even his first kiss, which is actually pretty good, didn't go past kissing. They literally just kissed and called it a day. 

But he has dismissed that thought because he was more worried about Jungwon's reaction in the morning. When the younger wasn't bothered by it (they even argued about it), Sunghoon concludes that its probably just as Jungwon has said. A predator-prey thing. The second time... he doesn't really wanna think about it. It went beyond his moral. Jungwon is only 17. He feels that he has taken advantage of the younger no matter how much the latter has enjoyed it. But he's been asking himself; what if his leader is a year older? Would he be less bothered by it? Would he go farther? How far will his instincts to please the younger take him?

... He doesn't have the answer. 

Sunghoon is dying to know what Jungwon is thinking.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

  
[Jungwon]

  
Jungwon jolts at the older's sudden question and almost drops his phone.

"What?" He asks even though he perfectly heard it. He's practically lying beside the older there's no way he didn't. But he needs time to formulate his answer.

Should they talk about it?

"Do you want to talk about it?" The older repeats, looking at him.

"Talk about what? What happened this morning? About the bond?" Jungwon asks nervously, fidgeting with their shared blanket. He has already placed his phone on the bedside because he doesn't need the light shining in his face and have the older stare at it. They're so close with each other that their arms are almost brushing. Jungwon should have taken that futon offer instead of sharing the bed.

"Anything. Everything," the older shrugs.

Jungwon bites his lower lip and contemplates.

"I think we can tell the others now. Our members. About you. If you want," Jungwon says instead. "I mean, now we know that you can only drink straight from me or drink it from a cup or what. So there's really no danger of anyone being attacked."

"Except for you."

"You won't hurt me," Jungwon answers. Sunghoon shakes his head at the confidence in his voice with a small smile. "At least you'll only drink from me," he says before he can stop himself.

The older stares at him and Jungwon resolutely stares at the blanket.

"Were you afraid I'd hurt another member or do you just not want me to drink from anyone else?"

Jungwon swallows.

"Both. I... I just like having you to myself, I guess."

Sunghoon gets quiet at that. Jungwon has no idea where his confidence came from. He has never thought he'd say it out loud. He has been secretly dreading the day they'll tell the members because for sure, Heeseung and the others would offer themselves to replace Jungwon. And Jungwon doesn't like the idea of Sunghoon going to another person to feed.

He has never given it much thought before. Or more like he doesn't want to think about it.

Come to think of it, he even agreed on letting the older kiss him. If it was a different member, would he have agreed? Would they even offer in the first place?

Sunghoon sighs heavily.

"If you say I'm too young again, I'll push you off the bed," Jungwon threatens. He's tired of hearing that.

If it was Heeseung? Or Jake? Or Jay? Would he just let it happen? Jungwon doesn't need to know.

"I'm actually thinking of what will happen if that argument is no longer valid," Sunghoon says and Jungwon blushes to the root of his hair. He pulls harder at the loose threads of the blanket, refusing to look at the older. He's very glad for the darkness.

Silence engulfs them.

"We don't need to have the answers now," Jungwon finally says. "Nothing has to change. We both have our priorities and we also have a lot of time to figure it out. We got a long way to go."

"Right."

Jungwon doesn't really feel like they've addressed a lot of unspoken issues between them but he feels relatively lighter and relieved. No matter what their blood bond entails, it still doesn't change the fact that they are Enhypen's Jungwon and Sunghoon. That will always be their priority.

"Does that mean I can only kiss you whenever I'm drinking from you?"

It's Jungwon's turn to stare at the older, shocked and flustered. Sunghoon is the one pulling loose threads on the blanket this time and not returning his stare, red dusting his cheeks and his ears.

"Uh..." Jungwon says dumbly, unsure although his heartbeat just tripled. "Do you want to? Kiss me, I mean?"

Sunghoon avoids the question by pulling the blanket over his head and staying silent. Jungwon deadpans at him and tries to pull the blanket down but the older wouldn't budge.

Jungwon considers crawling under the blanket to face the older but doesn't really wanna be punched in the face in case he spook the older so he decides on another tactic. He throws the blanket off of himself and goes to sit on the older's stomach, one leg on each side.

That gets the older's attention.

"Wha-What are you doing?! We are in my parents' house!" Sunghoon whispers, blushing furiously.

Jungwon's face heats up as well.

"I'm not gonna do anything! I only want to see your face because you avoided my question!" Jungwon whispers back.

"Fine! So I feel like kissing you sometimes. That's it. Now get off!"

Jungwon stares at the older in astonishment. He looks so handsome with his hair spread out on the pillow and his cheeks red, even in the dim light. He knows that the older is handsome. Anyone who says otherwise clearly needs help with their eyesight. But seeing him in this angle... It's exhilarating. Sunghoon looks away.

"I'm okay with telling them. The members," the older mutters. Jungwon smiles at him.

"They'd be supportive, you know. Also, you'll definitely be bombarded with questions. I can already see Jay-hyung trying to find a scientific explanation. Also, Ni-ki will definitely demand a demonstration of you being a vampire."

"It's fine. They're family. And you'll be with me, anyway," Sunghoon answers, glancing at him then looking away again. 

"... Hyung, can I kiss you?"

Jungwon really needs to work on his brain-to-mouth filter.

Sunghoon sputters, opening his mouth and closing it back again as if he couldn't find the words. Finally, he says, "Parents' house," blushing and turning away.

Jungwon smirks and leans down to kiss the older's cheek instead. He pulls away but Sunghoon grabs him by the nape and crashes their mouths together. Jungwon plants a hand beside the older's pillow to stabilize himself and returns the kiss, feeling giddy. He has the upper hand in this position.

Seems like the older realizes that, too because Jungwon suddenly finds himself on his back against the bed with the older hovering over him and kissing him again. He lets the older kiss him for a few moments before forcefully turning his face away, panting.

"Sunghoon-hyung, parents' house," he reminds. Sunghoon groans in annoyance and then plops down on his stomach beside him, face turned away.

Jungwon smiles at his back and then curls on his side, his back to the older. He can't stop smiling no matter how much he tries to stop it.

"Goodnight, hyung," he says when he finally feels himself getting sleepy.

...

"Good night, baby."

Okay, so he's no longer sleepy. 

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a month. I'm sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Sorry if it feels kinda rushed (even though it took a month). I didn't proofread so I'm sorry for any mistakes in advance. 
> 
> Enjoy! And your comments make my day :)
> 
> Edit: Thank you for the positive feedbacks! Some of you are wondering what the members reaction will be like so I will be writing them kinda like a bonus material! I already started actually and I hope it'll take less than a month to finish it 💀 
> 
> And um, may I know if you guys are okay with, like, a bit of hot stuffs? I promise it won't be explicit because we have an underage character but it'll be just a bit more than what I've written so far 👁👄👁 if you're not ok with it, its fine! Just lemme know!
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
